


Ticklish

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard loves the way that Jim smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> written as comment-fic for today’s [gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/480781.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Leonard loved the way that Jim laughed, and the way that even a smile or chuckle could open up the captain’s features and transform what could be a extremely serious expression into something else entirely. Jim’s grin was mischievous, promising laughter or something more lascivious, depending on the tilt of his head and the curve of full lips. At still other times, Jim’s laugh was infectious, always invoking a similar response in the doctor himself, hazel eyes warm and smile curving his mouth in devilish reaction.

It had taken Leonard a full three months of a steady relationship with Jim to realize that the Enterprise’s captain was, in fact, quite ticklish. He found out entirely by accident one night, while stripping Jim down to his boxers, fingers brushing against the small of the other man’s back in a gentle caress. Jim had started to chuckle, which turned into a full-on belly-laugh that crinkled the corners of Jim’s eyes and brightened his face to almost ethereal proportions. Leonard had smiled in return, fingers continuing to caress and to tease at the ticklish spot, watching the way that Jim was felled by just that one touch.

He memorised the spot, kissing it, suckling at it, even outright caressing it in public while supposedly on duty on the bridge. Every time he was met with joyful laughs and a wriggling captain eager to escape Leonard’s inescapable, tickling grasp. It did not deter Leonard from continuing that one delicious torment, spending every day trying to figure out how to bring the captain to laughter, while trying to discover other places where Jim might be ticklish. Try as he might, he could find no other place that incited the same amount of laughter as that one spot in the small of the captain’s back.

Jim had cottoned onto what Leonard was doing soon after the doctor had seemingly become fascinated with tickling him. In turn, Jim wondered where Leonard was ticklish, hands caressing across his lover’s body, seeking out sensitive spots in bare skin, all to no avail. Leonard didn’t mind the exploration, eyes closed, breath hitching as Jim’s fingers swirled and dipped across his body, exploring every inch of him and lighting up nerves even he didn’t know he possessed.

Jim found Leonard’s ticklish spot quite by accident himself. They were alone, naked in Leonard’s bedroom, sleepily stretched out beneath sweaty sheets as Jim drew lazy patterns upon the doctor’s skin. Leonard looked languid, almost purring like a well petted cat as Jim stroked lower, then higher. Jim wasn’t really paying attention, eyes fixed upon the middle distance as he stroked Leonard’s clavicle. He moved his fingers upwards, traced the outline of Leonard’s jaw, before they strayed to where his jaw butted up against his ear-lobe. Suddenly, Leonard guffawed, wriggling away desperately as Jim took advantage and tickled at the spot relentlessly. The doctor’s hazel eyes were wide with mirth, hair mussed from sleepy, languid love-making, grin mischievous as he wriggled and struggled against the captain’s trapping body.

Jim straddled him, ensuring that Leonard couldn’t escape him, before he leant down, purposefully nuzzling and licking at the sensitive spot relentlessly. The doctor’s bassy rumbling laughs ratcheted through Jim, as Leonard purposefully sought out the captain’s ticklish place upon his back. Jim exploded away, wriggling, face transformed into crinkle-eyed laughter, as Leonard studiously got his own back upon his cheeky captain.

Jim rolled to the side, in an attempt to escape Leonard’s fingers and the doctor allowed the escape, too busy watching the way that Jim smiled to pursue him further. Jim collapsed upon the bed, one hand splayed over his naked abdomen, staring up at the ceiling while still grinning happily. Leonard eased one arm across his lover’s waist, exchanging teasing tickles for deep kisses, hoping that those would lead to something more serious, yet just as equally pleasurable, instead ..


End file.
